


Gonna get in trouble

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge is presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna get in trouble

They had just kissed. Like a real kiss.. They were lying flat on their backs on the bed, and they had just kissed. Nick was trying to figure out what they were now. While some of the answers made him feel like jumping up, and belting out the best song in the world, the combined titles were so... so... He felt Joe's arm brush against his. It seemed as though that action had broken the silence instead of Joe's voice that spoke after.

"I know what you're doing Nick." His voice was steady. "Think of all the reasons this is wrong, but then think of all the reasons this is right. You'll see-" When Nick started talking over him, Joe inwardly shook his head before rolling onto his side, facing his brother.

"Actually, Joe, I think the reasons this is wrong are far more-" Nick began, sure of himself, speaking like this was a typical topic of discussion. He was forced to stop before he could finish however, feeling Joe's lips in the crook of his neck and pecking small kisses up and down. After slowing his heart beat enough to speak, he sighed, "Okay, you're **so** right." After a small littering of kisses, Nick placed one hand over Joe's jawline and guided Joe's face to his saying, "Come here." They kissed slowly, and then Joe fell back in place.

A small smile quirked on his lips as Joe placed one last kiss on his shoulder before laying his head down, putting his arm across Nicks' abdomen. "I love you," Nick said softly.

 

Joe loved the feeling of Nick's chest moving beneath his head. His voice sounded like one of those old, talking toys when the batteries were almost dead. He pulled his arm inward a bit so he could run his fingers along the curves of the stomach his arm was resting on.

Finally, and lovingly, he replied, "Duh," and felt Nick's stomach and chest tighten, holding back a laugh. Joe smiled at that. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I thought you didn't."

"I know." His voice was still slightly shaky from what he was holding in. "I just wanted to say it."

"Well in that case, I love you more." Joe shook his head, proud.

"Couldn't possibly."

That was just too mushy. He couldn't help but beam at that but come **on**. "You wanna bet?" he asked. Somehow it turned from playful to an actual challenge the second Nick responded.

"I don't think that's a good idea Joe..." Nick raised his outer arm and laid it along the arm across his body, hooking his fingers around Joe's elbow.

Joe smirked. "Why? Cause you know I'd win?"

Nick scoffed a little. "No," he replied in a tone of fake offense, "because I don't want to see you lose."

"Me? You're the competitive one."

Nick laughed at the truth of the statement, and because he'd already thought of that. "Actually..." Joe looked up at him, curious. "That's the real reason." Nicks fingers began caressing the rough skin under them. "I mean, think about it, Joseph. With me, as competitive as I am... We'd get in so much trouble."

Joe laughed, almost letting a snort out. "No. **You'd** get in trouble."

Nick looked at him incredulously. "With what I'd be doing, you couldn't even try to want to stop me." And then he smirked that practically-invisible Nick J smirk.

Swallowing, Joe moved his head back down relaxing his neck, and rolled his eyes lazily. "Nick, if you're trying to get me to **not** want to do this, you're failing miserably."


End file.
